


Kiss for Relief

by shieldagentnameless



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America Civil War, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Captain America: Civil War, F/M, Mutant Reader, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldagentnameless/pseuds/shieldagentnameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve came to comfort you after a rough mission in Lagos. Though you were surprised by his method of comforting. </p><p>(The beginning gave a spoiler from the Captain America: Civil War. Open this at your own risk if you haven't watched CA:CW yet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss for Relief

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first take on CA:CW. It was great yet it made me cry. 
> 
> Steve is the most gentle and (I think) the most romantic of all people.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this lovelies. Ciao!

**_Devastated_ **

That's what you felt as soon as you got back from  a mission in Lagos, Nigeria. It was exhausting physically and mentally. There were several body count as Wanda accidentally guided Brock's exploding body near a building where there were relief workers. They were innocent so as Wanda. It was an accident but there would be much greater damage if Brock exploded at the ground, with you, Cap, and the town's people. Wanda quietly entered her room with a worried Vision in tow. You called Vision before he can open his mouth to speak. He looked at Wanda's closed door before he strode towards you.

"I can sense that she is completely upset." Vision stated with pure concern in his voice. You nodded in response.

"She is, so we better give her some space," Looking up at Vision before continuing. "Can you do that?"   
Vision nodded before excusing himself, fumbling with his sweater cuffs as he slowly walked away from you. You looked at Wanda's door, sighing deeply and turned back to your room next by Wanda.

The softness and the warmth of your bed was inviting yet you didn't want to sleep with tensed muscles and buzzing mind. The bathroom was cold enough to give your back a pleasant shiver, your feet met the cold tiles underneath you that immediately loosen some muscles. You stripped off the catsuit that hugged your body before jumping in the shower. The shower didn't need some time to heat because 1) The new Avengers facility is one technological advanced facility and 2) It was made and designed by Tony. The water was hot enough to be relaxing, not too hot to burn your skin. Some of the tensed muscles in your body immediately loosened up as soon as the water met your skin. Steam clouded the whole bathroom, clouding up the mirror outside the shower.

You lasted inside the bathroom for more than fifteen minutes, enjoying the comfort from the heated water. Your sweaty hair was washed away by a strawberry scented shampoo while your body was cleaned with vanilla scented body soap and lotion. "Friday, do you know where Cap is?" You asked the new AI while putting on your bra and panties.

"The Captain is currently in his quarters, do you want me to notify him?" The AI replied. You soon slipped on a large shirt that's obviously not yours but to someone's in charge of the new Avengers team.

"No, but thank you Friday. That would be all." You replied at the AI, dismissing her. You flopped down on your bed with a bounce. Covering your eyes with your forearm and a heavy sigh as you replayed the previous events. A knock on your door made you pull out from the trance. You gave the person the permission to enter and soon your eyes met a big built figure.

"Cap..." You mumbled as he smiled. His eyes was laced with concern and his lips were fixed in thin line. Steve's gaze was heavy on you like you just carried all the Earth's weight.

"You alright?" He asked, slowly walking towards your bed. You avoided his gaze by shifting your eyes on everything in your room, though it was not enough to avoid Steve's question.

"I am not." You replied before lying back on the bed. The bed dipped down as it met Steve's weight and you turned, your back facing him. 

"Do you want to talk?" His voice almost cracked at the end, like he's about to break down in tears at the sight of you. The skin in your left arm turned into Vibranium, inspecting the new skin before sitting up. You looked at it and touched the new form of your left arm. 

"I hope my heart and my emotions could also transform into an indestructible metal. I want to feel nothing." You bit back a bitter laugh as the Vibranium skin started to consume most of your parts. 

"Do you want to quit?" 

"I want but I can't." You finally looked at Steve before your whole body turned into Vibranium. Steve reached for your hand and gently squeezed it between his large hand. Immediately, your skin turned back to it's usual form, the soft and supple skin. He then placed his other hand to your cheek and stroked the bruise on it. You placed your hand on top of his as you leaned into his touch. 

"You need to feel, don't quit, just rest. We need you-I need you." Steve gently push your face towards his lips, placing a kiss on your forehead before looking at you again. 

"Steve..." You breathed out, your lips brushing against his as your mouth moved from speaking. Steve closed the distance between you and him. His lips was soft on top of yours as it moved in a pleasant rhythm. He placed his hand on the juncture of your jaw and neck as he slowly deepened the kiss. The kiss was the only thing you both needed to stop the Earth from moving and to forget the things that happened. You pulled away just long enough to breathe and to move closer to Steve before kissing him again.

"Y/N," Steve breathed between kisses. "I love you." Those three words made you pull away from him and looked at him wide-eyed. You swore that you saw Steve's colour in his face drained when you pulled back.

"I know it's not the right timing and all but I still want you to know that I-" Steve babbled while he moved his hands together with his mouth but was soon cut off.

"Steve, for once, stop explaining and  just shut up." Swinging your leg across his lap before sitting on it. Your hands went to his shoulders while his' went to your waist. You crashed your lips on him and seconds later he responded. His hands traveled upward to pull your body closer to his. 

"I love you too." Responding to his earlier statement as you pulled away from the kiss. Steve smiled before reaching up to kiss your forehead. 

"I love you." His words again made it's way to your heart and to your soul. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on,
> 
> tumblr: onecrazyfemale.tumblr.com 
> 
> or on, 
> 
> twitter: @onecrazyfemale (though I don't use that, that much)
> 
> Thanks for reading. See ya again lovelies!


End file.
